If I Loved You
by Lindsey3
Summary: She woke up in a strange land. Then she met a strange party made up of dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit. What exactly was happening and how had she gotten here?
1. Chapter 1

The bull elk stood only forty yards away. The snow was swirling thicker now as the sun began to set behind the thick gray clouds. Eleanor or Ellie for short, slowed her breathing as she drew her bow and silently took aim as the elk began to quarter away from her. He was magnificent to watch in the snow, his antlers spread wide looking as though they could reach the low hanging clouds. Ellie always felt a small amount of remorse at killing such a creature, but she only hunted to feed herself and she made sure her kills were quick and clean by hours of practice with her bow daily.

As she was preparing to release the arrow she had drawn, the elk let out a long bugle and she heard the eerie howl of a wolf answer. Ellie never hunted alone and on this hunting trip she had several people with her, but they were in other blinds hundreds of yards apart. The bull pawed the ground in front of her and then in a sudden lunge he burst through the trees on the edge of the clearing where she could no longer see. Slowly, she let the draw on her bow down and took the arrow she had nocked, placing it back in the quiver.

Knowing she would not get another opportunity before the sun set, she began packing her backpack making sure she didn't leave anything in the public blind. As she exited the little building she slung her bow across her shoulder and unclipped the .357 magnum revolver from its holster on her hip. Hunting in this region it was always best to have a backup weapon with some firepower as there were incredibly big predators around.

Shivering slightly, even though she had three layers of camouflage on, Ellie quickened her steps toward the rendezvous point where the others would be meeting. The group had packed in together and the camp they had set up was a few miles away so they had set up a closer meeting point. The longer she walked, the heavier the snow fell and the wind began to whip through the trees in earnest so that she couldn't hear her own footsteps in the snow. Bundling down into her coat and pulling up the scarf so that it added an extra layer over her beanie, she wasn't paying as close attention as she should have been.

So, when she stepped into the clearing the sight took her completely by surprise. A pack of ten wolves were ravaging some poor creature and the sight froze Ellie where she stood. For a moment all she could do was watch as she tried to regain her breath and then she quickly did the math, there were ten wolves and her revolver only held seven rounds. Even if she hit every one she aimed at and the others ran off she still didn't like her odds. Plus she didn't know where the other hunters were in relation to her location and she didn't want to risk hitting someone by accident.

The wolves hadn't yet noticed her and so she slowly began backing away, hoping they were too busy with their fresh kill to come after her. She was not so fortunate. A gray wolf on the edge of the pack noticed her first and he lowered his head at her baring his bloody fangs. Ellie put her hand on her pistol, ready to draw in a heartbeat, but continued to step back from the clearing, hoping he would lose interest. Again, her hopes were in vain. As he continued to growl and track her, others in the pack peeled off the carcass and began to focus on her.

She was trying to place her footing carefully so that she wouldn't trip, but once more her luck ran out. As she stepped back on her right heel, she caught the edge of an icy rock causing her ankle to twist despite her laced up hiking boots. The fall backwards to the ground seemed to take an age. It seemed she was able to watch in slow motion as the wolves lunged in to take advantage of her position. Just before her head slammed into the rocks beneath her knocking her unconscious she heard the wolves howl, although it sounded as if they were far away through a tunnel.

/

She came awake slowly, drifting through the fog in her head, hearing nothing but typical night noises. She was about to roll over in her sleeping bag when the distant howling of a wolf brought her crashing through the fog back to reality. In a fluid movement, she drew the revolver from her side and sat straight up aiming in front of herself. Immediately, she scanned the area for any sign of the wolves and saw that she was alone. The next thing she noticed was that the forest she was in was not the same one. For one thing, there was no snow and the trees were different. The lume from the moon gave just enough light for her to see shapes and shadows through the trees and she didn't recognize anything around her.

She lowered the pistol down to the ground beside her and began to unwrap her face and head so that she could see and hear better, not to mention she was beginning to sweat in the mild weather. Ellie gently eased herself up on to her knees checking for any pain as she moved. Thankfully only her head and back felt sore, but nothing seemed to be broken or sprained. Taking off her thick parka, scarf and beanie, she quickly stuffed the items into her backpack and slung it back over her shoulders. Still scanning the area for any sign of the pack, she picked up her bow to make sure it had survived the fall. Luckily it looked as good as new and all her arrows were accounted for. Reaching into her pants pocket, she took out her GPS and her compass to figure out where she was. She tried several times to no avail to turn on the GPS, but it was no use, either the battery was dead or she had destroyed it when she fell.

The compass seemed to be working just fine, but since she didn't know where she was exactly she couldn't possibly find the camp. Ellie knew that the camp had been south of her previous location, but that information was useless in her current situation. A chorus of howls from the northwest helped her make her decision on which way to go. "Okay," she said to herself, "to the southeast it is." Checking her equipment one more time and with her pistol in one hand and the compass in the other she verified her direction once more. Picking out a tree in the distance that lined up exactly with the southeast direction she wanted to go, she started hiking as quietly as she could.

Ellie had been hiking for a few hours according to her watch and she still did not recognize any of her surroundings. She knew from survival stories that they always recommend the person stay in one place, but the howls of the wolves felt as though they were chasing her. It was another hour into her hike that she began to see the flickering light of a fire through the trees. Blowing out a breath of relief, she sped up even though she was exhausted. At this point, she was happy to find anyone out here especially wolves and strange shrieking she had begun to hear.

As she approached the camp she could hear someone telling what sounded like a story about someone named Thorin fighting something called orcs. It sounded quite fanciful and she found herself trying to listen closely as she came nearer. She thought it odd when the storyteller referenced himself saying, "there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king."

Another voice asked, "And the pale orc? What happened to him?" A deep voice replied, " He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." There the story seemed to stop and Ellie felt that she had waited long enough. She had better announce herself before they spotted her and became suspicious of her lurking on their borders. Calling out to announce herself she stepped slowly from the shadows of the trees, "Hello in camp."

The speed with which she was then grabbed and thrown to the ground knocked the breath out of her and before she could protest, she was disarmed and lying face up surrounded by men all with weapons pointed at her.

"Wait! Please! I mean no harm. I was separated from my hunting party and lost my way. I only need directions and I'll be on my way," she said quickly bringing her hands up in supplication. She was completely terrified of the situation she was in and was wondering if she shouldn't have taken her chances with the wolves when the man with the deep voice spoke, "What are you doing out here and how did you become separated from your group?" The sword he held to her throat made her swallow hard and take a deep breath, "We were hunting in different locations and when I walked to our meeting point I stumbled upon a pack of wolves. When I tried to back away they turned on me and I twisted my ankle on a rock, falling and hitting my head. I was unconscious for a while and when I woke up I was lost." He looked at her as if he was considering whether to believe her story or not when another man, this one considerably taller and older than the others stepped up, "Thorin! Can you not tell the poor girl is terrified? She means us no harm, I am sure of it."

With these words, the men around her lowered their weapons and she let out a sigh of relief, "I swear I mean you no harm. I only want to return to my camp." The old man smiled down at her kindly, "Of course my dear and we shall help you if we are able. Now where is your camp located?" Still a little in shock, she shook her head then winced at the sharp reminder of her injury, "I'm not sure. When I was knocked unconscious it was snowing, but I haven't seen any signs of snow since I woke. If you tell me where we are maybe I can figure out how far I am."

She could tell that she had said something wrong by the way the group was looking at each other, but the old man just smiled and held out his hand to help her off the ground. "We are near the Great East Road just outside the Shire," he told her as she dusted herself off. She stopped and frowned up at him, "Where? I've never heard of either of those places." The party began looking at her suspiciously once more and some of her fright returned. The old man cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again, "Perhaps we should begin with introductions instead. I am Gandalf the Grey, the dwarf who was standing over you is Thorin," Gandalf motioned to the man who stood just a few paces away scowling at her and then continued to point as he named off the rest. "That is Fili and Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin and our hobbit Bilbo Baggins."

Although they were the strangest names she had ever heard, she nodded politely, "It's nice to meet you. I am Eleanor although most call me Ellie and again I am sorry for intruding." Gandalf spoke again, "Quite alright my dear as I am sure you did not mean to become lost. Let's sit by the fire and you can tell us where you are from. Maybe we can sort this all out." Ellie let herself be lead to the fire and sat down beside Gandalf as the rest of the men arranged themselves across from her.

Gandalf had called them dwarves and while many of them were short, a few such as Thorin and Dwalin were just a few inches shorter than herself. Short or not, they certainly were a fierce and intimidating looking group and Ellie had a hard time keeping her eyes from wandering over them all. She tried to focus on Gandalf instead, "We are still in Wyoming aren't we?" Maybe at that moment she should have realized something was not right, but then again why would she ever suspect she wasn't in her own world anymore. Gandalf looked at her a moment before responding, "Wyoming? I've never heard of this place. Where in Middle Earth is it located?" Ellie smiled a confused smile, "Middle Earth? What are you talking about?" At this question, even Gandalf looked at her surprised not to mention the dwarves sat up a little more straight. Ellie looked around at them all, "What? What did I say?" The dwarf she thought was called Bofur spoke up, "Where is it that you think you are, lass?"

Ellie stared back at him, but before she could answer the one called Thorin growled as he stepped up on her other side, "Gandalf just what is going on?" Ellie looked back and forth between Thorin and Gandalf wondering what they meant. "I am not sure Thorin, but it is quite clear that this poor girl is more lost than she realizes," Gandalf said. Ellie felt the fear creep up her spine. More lost than she realized? "What do you mean 'more lost than I realize?' Just where on earth am I?" she demanded, eyes darting back and forth between Gandalf and Thorin. They just looked at her, neither saying a word. Ellie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt pressure begin to build in her head. None of this was making any sense to her. The people were dressed strange, spoke in funny accents and were talking about places that didn't exist. She put her head in her hands and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. The pressure was quickly becoming unbearable and she didn't realize she whimpered until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Gandalf ask, "Are you alright my dear?" Ellie went to shake her head, but when she did she felt herself begin to lose consciousness. She felt herself falling forward towards the fire, but couldn't do anything and then she felt strong hands wrap around her right as she slipped into the black nothingness.

/

Thorin didn't know what to think of the strange woman he was no cradling in his arms. He had barely kept her from tumbling head first into the fire just moments ago. He gently laid her down on the grass behind him and motioned for Oin to come and examine her. In her narrative of what had happened to her she had mentioned hitting her head on a rock and Thorin worried that it might have caused serious damage. That was the last thing he needed to deal with right now, an injured woman who didn't have a clue where she was.

He stepped back as Oin knelt down next to the woman and went to grab her pack that they had tossed aside when they disarmed her. She was dressed in the same strange pattern clothes that matched the pattern on the pack and the bow that was attached to the pack was the oddest one he had ever seen. It had pulleys at each end and the string fed through three different times unlike the bow that Kili carried that was a simple wooden bow with the string tied to each end.

He heard Oin begin to explain to Gandalf what he found, "She seems to be alright except for this lump on the back of her head. Must be where she struck the rock she spoke about. We should try to wake her as soon as possible. She may have a concussion and she shouldn't sleep for a while just in case."

Gandalf nodded and when they couldn't wake her, he muttered something as he waved his hand over her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she inhaled a deep breath, "What happened?" Gandalf helped her to sit up, "We think you may have a concussion and we need you to try and stay awake." Ellie nodded gently, "Alright. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

Oin patted her hand as he and Gandalf helped her to stand up all the way, "Not at all, not at all."

Ellie smiled around at the group, "I really appreciate your help. I don't know how I'll be able to thank you." The dwarves all mumbled something polite, waving off her thanks. Then Ellie saw Thorin with her pack and began walking toward him, "Thank you, but I'll take those." As he handed her her things she noticed her pistol was missing. "Have you seen my pistol?" she asked as she shouldered the pack. Thorin raised a dark brow at her, "Pistol?"

Ellie nodded, "Yes, I was carrying... " she trailed off as she spotted it on the ground a few feet away. She walked over and scooped it off the ground checking it for any damage, "I always carry my pistol when I'm hunting for protection against predators such as bears and wolves." She explained this to Thorin as she was checking the pistol and didn't see the confusion on his face. Holstering it she began walking back towards the campfire. Besides feeling confused, she still felt bad for imposing on them especially being injured. She hoped her own group was looking for her so that she could not be such a burden. She'd always disliked being the center of attention and ever since she had set foot in this camp she had been nothing but that. Even now they all watched her as she settled her things in an empty space against the cliff wall and lowered herself to rest against her pack.

It seemed to her that Thorin was the leader of the group as he announced, "Alright everyone get to sleep. We will start early in the morning." The group dispersed to their own areas around the fire and began to settle down. Thorin remained walking the edge of the camp while Gandalf came to sit next to her once more. As he sat down he said, "Now my dear since you must stay awake, how about you and I talk for a while?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing but my own character.

AN: Thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed my story and for letting me know about the formatting! I appreciate you guys!

Eleanor and Gandalf sat talking until dawn started breaking. She explained to him about where she was from and he tried to help her understand where she was now. Eleanor had a difficult time believing everything that he told her and she felt as though she would wake up at any moment back in her own camp except for the very real pain in the back of her head and the pain in her ankle. Gandalf did not tell her why he was traveling with this party of dwarves or where they were going, only that they were to soon pass by a place called Rivendell and that they would be happy to escort her there as it was renowned for its healing. He also told her that the master there might be of some aid in assisting her return to her home.

Thorin had settled into his bedroll just a few hours ago, and despite her best efforts, her eyes were drawn to the stoic leader of the group. He had been neither mean nor kind to her and when Gandalf suggested they escort her to Rivendell he had glared at him, but conceded with a nod. Eleanor wondered why he did not want to go to Rivendell, but dared not ask. It wasn't her place to question those who were helping her especially when it detoured them from their own journey. They had been kind enough to let her in their camp, treat her wounds, and had given her a slice of meat and a hunk of crusty bread when they heard her stomach growl, so it wasn't hard to feel grateful and to act accordingly.

Once the sun began to rise, the dwarves began stirring, packing up their things while one of them warmed the fire and began to cook breakfast. Eleanor watched with amazement their efficiency and wished she could contribute in some way. Gandalf had gone to pack his own things so she approached the dwarf at the campfire. "Is there any way that I can help?" she asked, she wished she could remember their names.

He looked up from the meat he was frying and smiled asking, "Can you keep it from burning, Eleanor?" She nodded, "Yes, I think so." The dwarf handed her the fork he had been using to turn the meat and the plate that he was holding in his other hand. "I appreciate the help." Eleanor smiled back, "Of course, I appreciate you all taking me in so anything that I can do to help." The dwarf could tell she was trying to recall a name and so he doffed his hat to her, "Bofur, at your service." Eleanor blushed, "I'm terribly sorry I couldn't remember your name. Introductions happened so fast last night." Bofur put his hat back on his head and smiled, "Not to worry. There are a lot more of us than there is of you." With that, he turned and went to his own bedroll and began packing.

Eleanor focused on the meat in the skillet, turning it ever so often, and so she missed the fact that Thorin was watching her closely. Once the meat was stacked high on the plate, the dwarves were finished packing and began coming up to collect their breakfast. Hearing that Bofur had reintroduced himself, the others did the same as they took meat from the plate that Eleanor held out for them.

The first in line were two brothers named Kili and Fili, and they explained to her that they were Thorin's nephews. They both looked cheeky and Eleanor instantly like them. Then came Ori, Dori and Nori who all smiled politely to her and thanked her for helping to cook. Oin and Gloin were next and while they nodded to her, they were more standoffish than the rest. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur came next and while Bifur she could not understand, Bombur seemed kind. The last two dwarves to approach were total opposites of each other and she had a hard time believing that they were brothers. While Balin looked like someone's kindly grandfather, Dwalin looked as though he could cheerfully tear her head from her shoulders and not think made a conscious thought to try and stay out of Dwalin's way.

Once the dwarves were settled around their respective breakfasts, the lone hobbit came up to get his own. "My name is Bilbo Baggins from the Shire," he said as he bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Baggins," Eleanor said. "Please, call me Bilbo. I heard some of your conversation last night with Gandalf. I hope that you are able to find your way back home. I know it's terrible to miss one's home, " he said this as he patted her hand. Eleanor smiled down at him, "Thank you Bilbo, that is very kind of you. Yes, I hope I am able to go home as well." Bilbo then took his plate and sat down next to the fire. Eleanor looked around for Gandalf and Thorin who had both not come to eat yet. She saw them standing next to the ponies, strapping their packs behind the saddles and decided she'd bring their breakfast to them. She picked up the extra plates that were stacked by the fire and started towards them.

I thought you might want something to eat before it gets cold," she said as she offered them the plates. Gandalf smiled at her, "Thank you, my dear. That is most kind." Eleanor nodded, "It is the least that I can do after all of your help." This she said to Thorin as he took the plate that she offered. "Again, I am sorry for all of the trouble that I have caused you and I truly appreciate your help." Thorin looked at her for a moment and she found herself staring into his blue eyes. Thorin nodded, "It's no trouble. We are glad to escort you to Rivendell." Eleanor could tell that he didn't truly wish to travel to Rivendell, but since he was willing she thought it rude to point that out.

After they took their breakfast from the plate she was holding, she returned to the fire to make sure that no one else wanted any more. "You need to eat also," Bofur pointed out after everyone had turned more down. He dug into his pack for more of the bread she had last night and offered it to her and the seat beside him. She took both gratefully and as the dwarves strapped their gear onto their ponies she quickly finished her breakfast. As she grabbed her own backpack, Bilbo rode towards her with his hand extended, "You can ride with me if you wish." Eleanor smiled, "Thank you Bilbo." Eleanor adjusted the pack that was strapped behind the saddle and then swung herself up behind it so that the pack sat in her lap. Seeing that everyone was mounted, Thorin gave the signal for them all to move out.

Along the road, Eleanor kept her eyes scanning the surrounding area to see if she could recognize anything. She still hadn't quite accepted that she was in a completely different world. Although she recognized nothing, she did appreciate the beautiful landscape that they crossed even through the rain. They rode all day through a torrential rainstorm, during which she discovered that not only was Gandalf a wizard, but was one of five. This seemed too fantastical to believe and so she chalked it up to just a story to pass the time. Eventually the rain subsided, and when it was close to sundown, the party stopped by some ruins of an old farmhouse. Thorin dismounted and told the dwarves that it was where they would make camp for the night. As the dwarves dismounted and began going about their tasks, Gandalf told Thorin that they should instead move on to the Hidden Valley.

This caught Eleanor's attention since Gandalf had explained to her that this was another name for Rivendell and so she moved closer to the burned out house to hear what they were saying. Since they weren't exactly whispering she didn't consider it rude to overhear. Thorin strongly protested the suggestion, "I agreed to drop the girl off at the borders. I will not set foot in that place, ever." Eleanor frowned at the passionate refusal. Gandalf continued, "Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Eleanor startled at the mention of elves and then recalled that Gandalf had explained that was who inhabited Rivendell. She didn't think she would ever get used to elves, dwarves, wizards and hobbits being real. "I do not need their advice," Thorin said firmly.

Gandalf explained, "We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Thorin scoffed, "Help? Dragons attack Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father." Even though she did not believe the story of dragons and orcs, Eleanor could understand not trusting those who betrayed you and she sympathized with Thorin and regretted that she was taking him close to those very people.

But Gandalf did not sympathize, "Thorin, you are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Thorin snapped back, "I did not know that they were yours to keep." Eleanor shook herself, the conversation was getting personal and so she turned and started back towards Bilbo. This was good timing on her part, because Gandalf soon turned away in exasperation and stalked toward his pony. Bilbo spoke up, "Is everything alright? Gandalf? Where are you going?"

Gandalf snapped, "To seek the counsel of the only one who's got any sense." "And who is that?" Bilbo asked, confused. "Myself, Master Baggins!" Gandalf yelled. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day, " and with that he mounted up and left. Eleanor stood gazing after Gandalf wondering what in the world she was supposed to do now. Gandalf seemed like the one who was most on her side if it could be called that. To the others, she felt just as an obstacle in their own journey. Thorin called out, "Come on Bombur, we're hungry." This seemed to get the dwarves moving once again and Eleanor heard Bilbo ask Balin, "Is he coming back?" When Balin gave no answer, Eleanor's heart sank. She hoped her main ally hadn't just abandoned her.

Soon the company had the camp set up and a fire going and Eleanor helped Bombur cook since she had proven herself capable that morning. Bilbo had taken dinner to Kili and Fili a few minutes ago and the others were enjoying their own meal when Kili and Fili came running towards the camp shouting about trolls and Bilbo. As the dwarves all jumped to their feet, Fili and Kili had already turned back and were running towards where they had tied the horses. Eleanor stood up to follow when Thorin turned to her, "Stay here."

The order was given in no uncertain terms and for a moment Eleanor stayed rooted to the spot. As the dwarves disappeared out of sight, she quickly came back to herself and grabbed her bow from her pack and followed. She didn't think much about the trolls, instead she focused on Bilbo being in trouble. Sure she didn't know him well, but he had been kind and she couldn't leave someone in trouble. When she reached the area where the horses had been, she heard an almighty roar followed by the battle cries of the dwarves. Drawing her pistol, Eleanor ran towards the noise expecting to find the dwarves fighting off animals. Instead, when she reached the clearing, the sight before her temporarily froze her. There were honest to God trolls fighting with the dwarves! While her mind tried to come to grips with her terrifying new reality, her body took over with muscle memory. She aimed her pistol at the head of one of the trolls and fired, striking it in the cheek. When the shot did nothing, but catch the trolls attention she rapidly fired every bullet she had left at the exact same spot. This only bloodied the things cheek a bit and pissed him off good. The troll came charging at her across the clearing and before she could move, Thorin came barreling at her from nowhere and tackled her, taking her out of range of the troll who was now swinging at Fili and Kili.

Thorin landed on top of her and yelled, "I told you to stay in camp! What are you doing?!" Eleanor got angry at his tone and shoved him off, "I'm trying to help!" She ignored his cursing as she stood and gathered her bow, nocking an arrow. Lord only knew what the arrow would do if the pistol just scratched them, but maybe she could hit one in the eye. Thorin had jumped back into the fray, but kept himself close to where she was. She fired an arrow, striking one troll in the nose just as he was about to grab for Bofur. Nocking another arrow she was about to fire again when the trolls grabbed Bilbo and hung him suspended in mid air. One troll shouted, "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!"

Eleanor paused and looked to the dwarves to see what they would do. She didn't want to see Bilbo hurt, but giving up their weapons wasn't good either. Thorin chose to save Bilbo and threw down his sword. The other dwarves didn't look pleased, but followed his lead nonetheless. Eleanor laid her bow down gently not wanting to damage it if possible. She didn't know what to think of Thorin. One moment he was gruff and bossy and the next he was kind and noble. She only hoped they all survived this ordeal so that she might get to know him better, oh yeah and go home.

Before she knew it, she along with Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Nori and Ori had been stripped to their underwear and tied to a spit over the fire while the rest had been tied in individual sacks. Unfortunately, her bra and panties were a lot more revealing than the dwarves long john style, but that was the least of her worries since she was currently being roasted to death. It was hard to focus on anything else, but she vaguely heard Bilbo saying that they were full of parasites. She laughed at the indignant responses of the dwarves. What a funny thing to be insulted over as you were being cooked, but then she heard them all start to agree with Bilbo.

When the spit turned, she caught a glimpse of Gandalf and quickly surmised Bilbo's plan was to distract the trolls until Gandalf could do something. Before the spit could make another turn, Gandalf appeared saying, "The dawn will take you all!" The trolls looked at each other confused asking who that was. Gandalf slammed his staff against the rock breaking it in two, flooding the clearing with the early morning sun. Then the most miraculous thing happened, the trolls all turned to stone where they stood. Eleanor blinked trying to clear her eyes to make sure that what she had seen was true.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the events of the entire night when she felt the ropes around her begin to loosen. The dwarves and Gandalf had put out the fire under them and were cutting them free. As the dwarves dropped to the ground one by one, Eleanor reached behind her trying to turn over so that she could drop to the ground feet first. Instead her arms got caught in the ropes and she ended up falling directly on her back. Or at least she would have if Thorin hadn't caught her in his arms. Eleanor blushed to the roots of her hair. Why did it always have to be him saving her? Not that she had anything against him. No, in fact she knew she was attracted to him and now here she was curled in his arms in nothing but her underwear. Her mother would be so embarrassed. Eleanor stared at his chest where his beard just touched and whispered, "Thank you." Thorin held her a moment longer and then without a word, set her on her feet and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone who is reading my story! I hope you all enjoy it and if you have the time please review!

/

Eleanor stood staring at Thorin's retreating back for a moment. She really needed to get herself together. She had only known him for a few days and she was finally accepting he wasn't from her world. She would be going back home in a few days with any luck and she would never see him again. For some unexplainable reason, the thought of leaving actually made her sad. Eleanor didn't have any family back home or at least any that she was close to, but at least she would be in a world that made sense to her, not one with things that existed only in storybooks.

Eleanor was startled out of her thinking by Bilbo bumping her arm with her clothes he had brought her. "Oh! Thank you so much Bilbo," she said bending down to take the clothes. "Not at all. I'm only glad you weren't hurt during that ordeal," Bilbo said averting his eyes as she pulled on her pants. Eleanor smiled down at him, "Me? I was more concerned about you. What in the world happened that you were captured by those horrible things?" Bilbo chuckled and shook his head, "Foolishness. I thought I could sneak in and free the ponies that they had captured before they were eaten." Eleanor paused and stared at him in awe as she settled her shirt over herself, "I wouldn't call that foolishness Bilbo. In fact, it sounds quite brave to me." Eleanor touched his shoulder and smiled down at him.

The rest of the company was finished dressing and gathering their things back together when Eleanor and Bilbo joined them. The group saw Gandalf and Thorin begin to walk off, obviously looking for something and so Dwalin called out, "Hey! Where are you two going?" Thorin called back, "To look for a troll cave." The group immediately followed Gandalf and Thorin in search for the cave and soon discovered the dwelling not far from where they had been captured. As they approached the entrance, Eleanor caught a whiff of the air in the cave and had to choke back a gag.

It smelled of rotting flesh and excrement and was the worst thing she had smelled in her life by far. One of the dwarves ahead of her who was entering the cave asked what the smell was. Gandalf replied, "That is a troll hoard." Eleanor shook her head, the things must have no sense of smell to live in something so gross. Some of the other dwarves gagged as well and Eleanor didn't feel as embarrassed at her own strong reaction. Once she began to get used to the smell, if you could get used to it, she was able to look around at the items in the cave as the group split up and began searching.

Some of the dwarves began burying some of the gold that they had found while Gandalf and Thorin found swords that were apparently worth much more. Eleanor kept her hands to herself, not wanting to touch anything until she saw a jeweled dagger on the floor. Really it was more a short sword as it was the length of her arm and the sheath it came in was intricately decorated with gold and silver thread with tiny, delicate, white jewels sewn in a pattern. The sword itself was still sharp as if it had just been worked on that day and the handle was a smooth, soft leather that had been hand tooled with a beautiful leaf pattern. The weapon was a work of art and Eleanor squatted on the floor of the troll hoard in amazement.

She began to lay the sword back down as the dwarves started to leave the cave when Thorin was suddenly standing over her. "Keep it. You may have need of it yet," his blue eyes bored into her green. Eleanor smiled a little and shook her head, "It's not that I don't want to, but I'm afraid that in my hands it is as useless as a butter knife as I have never trained with a sword. There is no need where I am from." Thorin tilted his head to the side, "It sounds like a peaceful place where a sword is not needed." Eleanor frowned, "Unfortunately that is not the reason. More that we have developed other means of war that require less direct contact." Thorin didn't really understand this explanation, but accepted it and continued, "Still, you should keep it if for nothing else than a memory of your travels here."He turned and left the cave without another word and Eleanor gripped the sword to her chest. Maybe she would do just that.

As she came out of the cave, she saw Gandalf hand Bilbo a dagger that looked like a sword in the hobbit's small hands. As she strapped her own sword around her waist Thorin shouted, "Something's coming!" Gandalf and the dwarves all grabbed their weapons as Gandalf yelled, "Stay together. Hurry now, arm yourselves!" Eleanor and Bilbo quickly followed them as Eleanor drew her bow and Bilbo drew his sword. Then the craziest man Eleanor had ever seen came bursting through the trees on a sled screaming, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Eleanor kept her arrow drawn ready to fire when given a signal, but the Gandalf called out to the man, "Radagast!, Radagast the brown." Eleanor lowered her bow slowly, grateful that the man wasn't a threat.

As the two wizards began to talk in earnest about a crisis in the Greenwood, the dwarves split up around the clearing. Eleanor and Bilbo took a seat next to Bofur and patiently waited until they heard a distant howl. Bilbo sprang up immediately asking, "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bofur responded, "Wolf? No that is not a wolf." Eleanor heard a deep growl behind her and fear as cold as ice crept down her spine. Her mind went back to that night in the snow when she had been surrounded. She whipped around just in time to see a sight that made her blood freeze in her veins. A horrible monster leaping straight for her, yellow teeth bared and paws with claws the size of her forearm stretched out to tear her to pieces.

She ducked just in time as the beast sailed over her head and into the midst of the dwarves. As it landed, Thorin struck with a mighty blow on the creature's neck ending its life. Before Eleanor could catch her breath another monster appeared on the ridge behind Thorin and came barreling toward him. Eleanor quickly drew her bow and she and Kili released arrows simultaneously hitting the beast in the head bringing it down.

Thorin freed his blade from the creature before him and said, "Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Bilbo asked the question that Eleanor wanted to know, "Orc pack?", but Gandalf interrupted, "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Thorin responded, "No one." Gandalf challenged him, "Who did you tell?!" Thorin yelled back, "No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Gandalf looked around the clearing, "You are being hunted." Eleanor felt the fear grip her again. Hunted? By what? What had she gotten herself into?

Worse news came when Ori brought news that their ponies had run off. A plan was quickly formed that the wizard Radagast would try to draw off the orcs while the dwarves hopefully snuck away. Eleanor admired the bravery of the wizard even as she was grateful that they might sneak away. As they split up from Radagast, the howls of the wargs seemed to be all around them. Eleanor stayed close to Bilbo as they began to run for their lives. Gandalf and Thorin lead the way and after a few changes in direction she heard Thorin ask Gandalf, "Where are you leading us?" Gandalf did not respond and they soon began running once more.

After a few minutes they came to a stop, hiding behind a large boulder as the orcs passed close behind them. It was then that Eleanor heard the warg leap up on the boulder they were hiding beneath where she was pressed between Bilbo and Thorin. She turned her head slowly and saw Thorin look up at the warg and then look back at Kili nodding his head. Eleanor knew he meant for Kili to shoot it and she prayed that his aim was true, otherwise they would give away their position. Unfortunately, Kili's first shot struck the warg in the shoulder and his second struck what Eleanor assumed was an orc, in the shoulder. Neither shot was ideal and while the dwarves were quickly able to kill both warg and orc, the shrieks did just what she was afraid would happen.

Gandalf yelled, "Move! Run!", and the party took off at a sprint following him. Eleanor had never been a runner, ever, and she found herself falling behind slowly even though she was giving it everything she had. Thankfully, the dwarves slowed and began forming a circle, intending to fight off the orcs. Kili began firing his bow and so she stood to his right and began firing herself. Between the two of them, they were able to bring down a couple. As the orcs advanced, Eleanor heard a shout from behind her, "This way you fools!" She saw Thorin spin towards the rock behind them and begin telling them to move.

Eleanor didn't need to be told twice and so she began falling back with Kili, keeping an eye on the advancing orcs. She saw one warg get brave and attack Thorin, but with one swing of his sword he felled the beast. She and Kili kept firing, trying to slow the advancement until she heard Thorin shout, "Kili! Eleanor! Run!" They did what they were told and jumped down the hole with Thorin following after. As soon as they hit the bottom, they heard a horn sound above them and the sound of arrows hitting flesh. An orc fell down the hole with them and Thorin jerked out the arrow that had killed the beast saying, "Elves." He spat the word like something foul and threw the broken arrow away.

Thorin and Gandalf looked at each other for a moment and Eleanor could tell something unspoken was said. Dwalin interrupted shouting, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it?" Bofur chimed in saying, "Follow it of course!" Eleanor agreed with him. Anything was better than the terrors that were above them, or at least that is what she hoped. As they followed the narrow pathway, Eleanor heard Bilbo behind her ask Gandalf where they were. Gandalf responded with an odd question, "You can feel it?" "Yes," Bilbo replied. Eleanor didn't know what they were talking about, but she had felt a change in the air around them as they walked. It wasn't oppressive anymore and had a lightness about it that made the weight on her shoulders was when Dwalin said, "There's light up ahead." As the group came out onto what looked like a landing, Eleanor's breath caught in her throat at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The valley that lay before her was indescribably stunning.

Thorin watched Eleanor's face transform from exhausted to enchanted and for a moment he was lost in her beauty. He hated the elves and everything about them, but for just this moment he enjoyed what the sight of their home did for Eleanor. He was grateful that she would find the help she needed to return home, but at the same time he felt this gratitude he was also unexplainably sad at the thought of her leaving. This didn't make any sense to him since they had only met a few days ago. Then again, despite him having to help her a few times, she really hadn't been the burden he expected her to be. She had helped around the camp without any grumbling despite her not having slept since appearing. She had also handled the discovery of trolls, wargs and orcs without so much as a scream and had helped them in fighting said monsters. Thorin was rarely impressed with humans, but somehow without him noticing, she had.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for reading! I own nothing but my own character.

"The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it's known by another name, " said Gandalf. "Rivendell," said Bilbo. This brought Eleanor out of the trance she had been in since first viewing the beautiful city. "Here lies the last homely house east of the sea," Gandalf continued. Thorin quickly turned, took a few steps toward Gandalf and accused, "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin looked furious and Gandalf looked annoyed. Eleanor could tell both were losing their patience with the other. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf said firmly.

Eleanor moved a few steps farther away from the argument, not wanting to intrude on something that was none of her business. If things went according to plan then she would be staying here until she found a way back home. Whatever Thorin did or did not do was none of her affair. As soon as she thought this, another pain went through her heart. She rubbed at the spot willing it to disappear. She focused on the multiple waterfalls that came sparkling down out of the mountains and from beneath the city itself, as they seemed to dance around the city in perfect form.

A few moments later, the party started down the staircase and headed directly for the city. Eleanor fell to the back of the group so as to go slower so that she could look around. There was so much to take in that she felt as if she had forever she still would not see it all. As they entered a courtyard after passing over a bridge suspended over one of the waterfalls, Bilbo fell back with her and they both observed the city from this new angle. The dwarves, however, stood huddled together, mumbling to each other.

Eleanor thought it was a pity that they could not appreciate their surroundings even if she understood that they did not like their hosts. Just then, what Eleanor assumed to be an elf, entered the courtyard from the single staircase and called, "Mithrandir!" This caught everyone's attention and the party turned to face this new person. Eleanor kept her eyes on the elf and noticed that he was tall, thinly built with pointed ears and dark hair. The slight build of his frame made him look delicate and almost feminine, but Gandalf had told her that the way the elves looked was deceptive. They were actually quite fast and strong, not to mention immortal.

Eleanor still couldn't wrap her mind around that fact. Gandalf replied, "Ah, Lindir!", and they greeted each other as friends. Eleanor noticed Thorin and Dwalin put their heads together and whispered and she wondered what they were up to now. Lindir said something in a foreign language and Gandalf responded by saying he needed to speak with Lord Elrond. Eleanor was familiar with the name of Lord Elrond because Gandalf had explained some about him the night Eleanor had first appeared. She knew that Lord Elrond was respected for his wisdom and knowledge throughout the land and that many came seeking his advice.

Lindir replied, "My Lord Elrond is not here." Eleanor's heart sank a little when she heard Lindir tell Gandalf that he was not here. How would she go home? Gandalf asked, "Not here. Where is he?" Before the elf had a chance to respond, the same horn that had sounded when they had slid down the hole away from the orcs sounded again, loudly echoing through the valley. The party of dwarves turned to look behind them, towards the way that they had just come and saw a large group of horses and riders coming towards them. Since Eleanor had been at the back of the group, she was now in front of the dwarves as the riders approached and wasn't paying attention to the dwarves shouting until she was nearly yanked off of her feet by Bofur.

She and Bilbo found themselves directly in the center of the dwarves and Eleanor was pushed to her knees so that the top of her head was below the dwarves that surrounded them. As the elves circled the dwarves, Eleanor had to admit the move was pretty intimidating and she wondered if this was typical behavior between the dwarves and elves. If so, she could see why Thorin did not like them, it was very rude to scare someone who was seeking your help. When the riders finally came to halt, one elf who looked to be the leader called, "Gandalf!"

Gandalf smiled, "Lord Elrond." He then continued in the same language that Lindir had used earlier as he continued speaking to Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond responded in kind as he dismounted and approached Gandalf. They embraced and then Lord Elrond switched back to English as he spoke about the orcs that had followed them. Thorin slowly broke from the group and stepped to the front. Eleanor watched him as he walked towards Lord Elrond and could tell he was on edge by the set of his shoulders and the way he held his head. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," said Lord Elrond.

To Eleanor this sounded polite and she hoped that Thorin responded the same. "I do not believe we have met," was his reply and Eleanor shook her head thinking that was about as good as Lord Elrond would get. Overall it wasn't as rude as she had expected. The conversation continued, "You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain," said Lord Elrond. Thorin's response this time was closer to what Eleanor had originally thought he would say, "Indeed. He made no mention of you." The sneer was evident in Thorin's voice and Eleanor hung her head, if they couldn't keep this civil then it would dissolve into chaos.

Lord Elrond's reply was in his native language and so the dwarves immediately became suspicious, gripping their weapons and shifting around. Gloin spoke up,"What is he saying?! Is he offering us insult?!" Luckily, Gandalf stepped forward and explained, "No Master Gloin, he's offering you food." At this the dwarves attitudes changed and they huddled together to quickly discuss their options. It didn't take long for them to decide that they would rather have food than fight. Gloin replied for the group, "Ah well, in that case, lead on." Eleanor smiled at their practicality and she hoped that for the rest of their stay they continued to behave practically.

Lord Elrond smiled and led the party up the stairs. At the top, a female elf was waiting and when Eleanor passed her she reached out and touched her sleeve saying, "Excuse me, but if you would like to come with me I can take you to get cleaned up. Or if you would prefer to eat first you may continue with your group." Eleanor was a little awe struck at the female since she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Before she had a chance to un-stick her tongue to reply, Gandalf and Elrond approached them as the dwarves continued on towards the dining room. Only Thorin and Bilbo noticed, and they stopped a little ways off to see what was going on. "Lord Elrond, this is the young woman that I was telling you about," said Gandalf as they approached.

Eleanor felt that she should bow to the noble elf, but knew it would look awkward and clumsy so instead she just inclined her head as she spoke, "Thank you for your hospitality Lord Elrond. Any assistance you can offer for my situation would be much appreciated." Lord Elrond smiled down at her, "You are welcome and I will do my best to help you if I am able. In the meantime, if you would like to follow my daughter, Arwen, she can see to your comfort while you stay here." Eleanor bowed her head once more, "Thank you." Arwen then turned and began down a path leading away from where the dwarves had gone and Eleanor followed.

She turned towards the direction of the dwarves and saw Thorin and Bilbo watching her and so she waved and smiled to them to let them know that she was alright. Bilbo waved back and smiled, but Thorin just watched her walk away. Arwen led her down a few hallways before they came to a stop in front of a beautifully carved door that looked to be ten feet high.

Inside was a beautifully decorated room and Eleanor thought that everything in this place could be described as such. She was willing to bet even the toilet could be called beautiful. When she entered the room, there were french doors, (were they called french here?) directly across from her with sheer curtains blowing in a soft wind. To her left was a wardrobe and to her right, against the wall, was a huge four poster bed with the same type of sheer curtains. The bed had a nightstand on each side with a single candle on top. Everything in the room was in soft pastel colors with the furniture a cream color, the walls a soft buttery yellow, the curtains were a seafoam green and the bedcovers were a mix of both the buttery yellow and seafoam green.

The overall tone of the room was relaxing and peaceful and Eleanor took a deep breath and felt her whole body relax. Arwen went through a doorway directly to Eleanor's right that she hadn't seen when she first entered the room and so she followed her wondering where she was going. Through the doorway was the bathroom and Eleanor was instantly jealous. She wished she could take it with her when she went home. The room was as large as the bedroom with one whole wall directly across from her taken up by cabinetry. The center of the room was occupied by a large sunken tub that looked more like a small pool with one side raised up a bit where the water came streaming out in a waterfall.

The entire room was open to a balcony that overlooked the whole valley and the doorway to the balcony was draped in the same sheer seafoam curtains. Arwen was busy over by the cabinets, pulling out bottles, towels and washcloths so Eleanor sat down her backpack by the door and slowly began walking around the bathroom to explore it closer. Arwen sat all of the things she was carrying down by the water's edge and said, "This should be everything you need to bathe. If you need anything else please ask. A change of clothing will be on your bed when you are ready. Would you like for a tray to be brought here or would you like to rejoin your party in the dining hall?" Arwen stood in the doorway to the bathroom now and so Eleanor turned to face her from the balcony. "If it's not too much trouble I would prefer to rejoin the party," Eleanor said as she smiled at Arwen.

Somehow without the loud group she felt lonely. Arwen nodded her head, "Of course not. I will take you back to them when you are ready." With that, she left the room and Eleanor wasted no time in undressing and sliding into the warm water. Eleanor had to make herself get out of the water thirty minutes later. She could have stayed in the pool for days, but she was both tired and hungry and she could solve neither problem in the pool. As she was drying off, she looked herself over in the mirror to check her injuries. Her ankle had never swollen and so it looked completely normal except for a few twinges of pain every now and then and she was thankful for the lace-up hunting boots she had been wearing that prevented a worse injury. Her back was healing from the bruises she had gotten when she fell and from being tied to the spit and her head still had a sore spot where she struck the rock, but that was the worst. Overall she felt she had healed quite nicely.

Wrapping the towel around her, she stepped out into the bedroom to find a change of clothes. On the bed was a lavender dress in the softest material Eleanor had ever felt. Despite loving hunting and being outdoors, she also loved dresses. She was a true mix of girly-girl and tomboy and so she was delighted over the chance to wear something so incredibly stunning. Once she had the dress on and the matching slippers, she peeked her head out the door to find Arwen approaching the door. "I was just coming to see if you needed assistance with your hair," Arwen said as Eleanor opened the door for her. "I was just going to leave it as it is since it is still wet, but if you have a better idea I would be grateful," Eleanor said as she followed Arwen back into the bathroom. Arwen motioned for her to sit on a bench that pulled out from the cabinet and Eleanor took the seat.

When Arwen was finished, Eleanor's hair was barely damp and had been pulled back into a loose braid that reached her tailbone. She had always preferred to keep her hair long as it was easier to keep pulled back from her face when she was outside. Arwen left a few shorter pieces out to frame her face and then settled a thin, silver chain over her forehead so that a single purple jewel rested on her forehead. When Eleanor went to the mirror she hardly recognized herself and spun in the mirror to make sure she wasn't seeing someone else. "Thank you Arwen, you are a miracle worker," Eleanor said as she approached her once more. "You are welcome," Arwen smiled, "If you are ready, I will take you to the dining hall." Eleanor nodded, "Please, lead the way."

Thorin couldn't enjoy the meal that was provided, partly because one could hardly call plants food and partly because he was wondering when he would see Eleanor again. No matter how many times he called himself foolish in the past hour she had been gone, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She would be leaving soon and not just from him, but from his world altogether and that thought put him on edge. He paced the room as his friends and cousins sang and began throwing food, but that soon stopped as two females entered the room. "I hope you left some food on the plates because I'm starving," Eleanor said smiling at the antics of the dwarves. They stopped throwing food and all laughed asking her to join them.

As she approached the table she looked across the room and locked eyes with him. Since she had appeared Thorin couldn't take his eyes from her as if he had been struck dumb. As much as he had admired her strength and courage on the journey here, he now admired her beauty and grace. Just a few inches taller than himself, she was a woman in all the right places and he found himself cursing the baggy clothes she had been wearing before that hid such a perfect form. The thin gauzy gown she wore clung to her chest and hips making him want to run his hand down her to feel just how well the dress fit her. Her hair was a beautiful mahogany brown that was accented by the silver chain draped over it and the amethyst that rested on her forehead made her eyes seem a deep shade of forest green. For Thorin, the world stopped for a moment as he stared at her and the spell was only broken when Bilbo said something to her and she had to look away. Thorin shook himself mentally and brushed off the experience. She was just a girl who would soon be gone and he couldn't afford distractions.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for reading my story! I hope you are all enjoying it still and I appreciate all who have favorited and followed it! As before, I own nothing but my own character. Please review!

/

Eleanor left the dining hall with the dwarves and stayed with them under the pavilion where they had set up a makeshift camp while Bilbo,Thorin and Balin followed Gandalf and Elrond. Lord Elrond had said he would speak with her in the morning about finding her a way home and so Eleanor wanted to spend her possibly last night with those who had helped her. She could only imagine what might have happened to her had she been left alone in this strange world.

She tried to stay awake, she really did, but the pallet Bofur made up for her by the fire was to comfortable and the fire was warm and the dwarves happy, that she fell asleep before she had been there ten minutes. Which shouldn't have surprised her if she had thought about it, she hadn't slept since before she arrived in Middle Earth. She was curled on her side with one arm under her head for a pillow, the other resting in front of her and this was how Thorin found her. The other dwarves had quieted so as not to wake her up, but given how tired she was Thorin didn't think anything could disturb her.

Thorin bent down and lifted her up in his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather. Balin asked, "What are you doing Thorin?" Thorin turned to the dwarves that were all looking up at him, "Taking her to her room." He didn't wait for a response as he walked down the steps to the pavilion. Kili spoke up after Thorin left, "Why does he dislike her? She's only been nice and helpful." Balin shook his head at the youth, "He does not dislike her Kili." Kili only looked confused at this answer and glanced toward his brother for clarification. Fili only shrugged his shoulders in shared confusion as the other dwarves smiled at them knowing what Balin meant.

Thorin had no idea where Eleanor's room was located and so for the time being he just enjoyed walking with her in his arms. Too soon he came upon the elf maiden who had escorted Eleanor before. "Could you tell me where her room is?" he asked her, even as he regretted the thought of putting Eleanor down. The elf smiled down at him, "Of course. You are actually quite close. Just continue down this path until you see the fountain. Take a right and her room is the first balcony on the left." Thorin inclined his head, "Thank you."

Thorin began down the path once more, but more slowly this time knowing he would soon have to let her go. She looked so peaceful now, curled into his chest with her cheek resting against him. She moved a bit and Thorin adjusted her in his arms so that she was pressed more firmly against him.

Soon he was at the fountain and then at her balcony doors. As he entered the room through the open doors, the curtains clung to them as if trying to deny them entry. Reluctantly, Thorin laid Eleanor down on the bed and he had every intention of leaving until her hand reached out for him. She was still firmly asleep, but her grip on his hand was strong. That was all the excuse Thorin needed to lay down beside her and gather her close to him. As Eleanor laid her head on his chest with her arm draped over him, Thorin told himself that he would only stay for a short time before returning to the others.

That short time turned into all night and before he knew it, the sun was rising creating an orange glow in the room. He woke slowly and even though he was startled to learn that he had fallen asleep, he enjoyed the feeling of her back pressed against his front and the feel of his arm wrapped around her waist. He knew he shouldn't let himself get attached and that there was no logical explanation as to why he already felt this way, but if he was honest with himself he knew he couldn't help this feeling. Slowly, Thorin rose from the bed not wanting to wake her. She needed all the sleep she could get and he didn't know how she had gone so long without it before. As he left through the balcony doors, he turned back to look at her. She had rolled over searching for his warmth and Thorin had to force himself to leave.

/

Eleanor woke up sometime around mid-afternoon and as she stretched she thought about the wonderful dream she had been having. The dream was vague but she felt as if the man was still there with her. He had held her so gently, keeping her safe and warm watching over her as she slept. Her stomach grumbled bringing her out of her daydream and when she sat up she saw the tray of food sitting next to the bed. Eleanor smiled, they were incredibly thoughtful here. As she dug into the fruit, bread and cheese she did slightly miss something with meat. It just wasn't as filling without meat.

Finishing up her meal, Eleanor came to the sudden realization that she had missed her meeting with Lord Elrond. Startled, she jumped off the bed and hurried out the balcony doors even though she didn't have a clue which way she should go. She only hoped that she ran into someone that could point her in the right direction. Luckily, she ran into Lord Elrond himself, "Lord Elrond, I am so sorry. It was incredibly rude of me to miss our meeting and I apologize." Eleanor felt terrible, she was a guest here and she should have kept her word. She didn't even remember falling asleep in her room, the last thing she did recall was being with the dwarves by the fire. Lord Elrond smiled, "Do not trouble yourself. My daughter went to check on you this morning and came to tell me that she thought you might be too tired to make it to the meeting. Gandalf informed me of your injuries and how the dwarves' healer kept you awake. I'm sure you were exhausted after your travels and no sleep."

Eleanor fell into step beside Lord Elrond, "That is very kind of you Lord Elrond. Yes, the journey has been a bit exhausting and while I would like to return home it has been quite the experience." Lord Elrond did not respond for a moment and then continued, "I understand wanting to return to your home, but I am afraid that I have unfortunate news as to that. I have studied every text that I know and have even consulted a few others with more knowledge than I and we could not discover a way to send you home. In fact, we could not even discover where exactly you are from." Eleanor looked at him stunned. Never did she think that returning home was impossible.

Lord Elrond noticed her distress, "I am sorry. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Eleanor nodded, "I appreciate all you have done and I thank you for the invitation. Honestly, I do not know what I will do now. I feel completely lost." Lord Elrond touched her shoulder in sympathy, "I understand and if there is anything else I can do please let me know." Eleanor smiled, "Thank you. Again I appreciate everything." Lord Elrond left her there on an overlook of the valley, lost in her own thoughts. Eleanor didn't know how long she sat on the bench staring out at the scenery or when she began to cry, but when the hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts the sun was beginning to set.

Her watery green eyes met Thorin's concerned blue. "What has happened?" he demanded, his hand slightly squeezing her shoulder. Eleanor smiled and shook her head as she swiped at her eyes, "I am well and truly lost it seems." Thorin walked around the bench and sat down beside her, "What do you mean?" Eleanor took a deep breath, "I spoke with Lord Elrond and despite exhausting all his resources, there is no way for me to return home. I don't know what I am going to do. Lord Elrond has offered for me to stay here and since I don't see any other option I suppose I must."

Thorin didn't reply immediately and when he did it was a carefully controlled response, "If you wish to stay here then you should." He had wanted to tell her to come with him, but how could he ask her to risk her life on a journey she had no business being on? Despite being with elves, at least here she would be safe. Eleanor was oblivious to this internal struggle Thorin was dealing with and only nodded, "I can't see that I have much choice. This whole world is unfamiliar to me and I wouldn't even know where to go if I left." Thorin kept himself from asking her to go with them and instead asked, "I know that you have a lot to deal with, but I came to ask if you would like to have dinner with us?" Eleanor smiled at him, "There is nothing I would like more."

The walk through Rivendell with Thorin helped to steady Eleanor and she knew it was more Thorin's calm presence than the scenery. Though her feelings for Thorin confused her, they didn't frighten her. She just didn't understand why she felt such a strong connection to someone she had only met a few days ago. When they reached the dwarves camp, for that was basically what they had made since they refused the rooms the elves had offered, Eleanor began to smell and hear cooking sausages. As they walked up the steps the dwarves all called out for them to join the group.

Bofur and Bilbo made a space between them and offered it to Eleanor who accepted, smiling, "Whatever you all are cooking smells wonderful." A sausage was quickly handed to her as Dwalin said, "I don't know how they live off of nothing but plants. It's not natural." Eleanor grinned at him, "I couldn't agree more. I feel as if I've been starving since we arrived." This got a small smile from Dwalin and Eleanor couldn't help but feel a little pleased since he was the one who was the most sober. As soon as she had finished the one sausage, a plate of cheese, more sausages and bread was passed to her. The dwarves all had similar plates and they began to dig in as Bilbo asked her, "How was your meeting with Lord Elrond? Did he find a way to get you home?"

The question was innocent enough, but bringing it up did cause Eleanor's heart to hurt. She wasn't ever going to see her home again. Before she could answer, Thorin filled the silence, "Bilbo, I don't think…" Eleanor locked eyes with Thorin and interrupted, "Thank you Thorin, but they should know and not talking about it won't make it any easier." Eleanor turned to Bilbo, who now looked a bit shocked. "Lord Elrond was unable to find any way to send me home and so I am to stay here as I have no where else to go," she explained to him. Eleanor thought about the fact that after the dwarves left she wouldn't know anyone here and how incredibly lonely that would be.

All of the dwarves had stopped eating as she had explained her situation and now they all began to talk at once, offering her the same thing, "You should come with us!" Thorin sat calmly through the uproar and watched Eleanor's face as she began to understand what they were asking her. Thorin was glad that the question had come from the group and he hoped that she accepted. Eleanor smiled at the group, "That is kind of you all to offer, but I wouldn't want to be a burden on your journey." She wanted to accept the invitation so bad she could hardly breathe, but from what little she understood of their destination it wasn't going to be easy and was actually quite perilous. Bofur spoke, "You wouldn't be a burden! You are excellent at archery from what we've seen and we know you can keep up!" He said this while nudging her arm and laughing.

Eleanor grinned, "Archery yes, but I won't be able to help you fight anything close as I know nothing about wielding a sword. Where you are going, this seems like an important skill." Fili and Kili both answered, "We'll teach you! We aren't leaving here for a week and we can get you in fighting shape by then!" Thorin shook his head at his nephews, they couldn't teach her everything she would need to know in that short of time, but he was glad they offered. If she accepted, he would have to make sure he was at any training to make sure the over enthusiastic youth didn't accidentally injure her. All the dwarves and Bilbo were looking at her expectantly now so Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, "If you want me…" She wasn't allowed to finish as they all jumped up cheering and slapping her on the back. Eleanor just grinned through it all, feeling grateful that she wasn't alone.

Through the chaos she was able to see Thorin and when he looked at her she could see him smiling. The sight made her heart do a little flip and she wondered just where her relationship with him was going. Eleanor sat with the dwarves well into the evening until she began to feel tired again, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen I think I will find my bed." As she stood up from her seat, the dwarves insisted that she stay. "If I am to go with you, then I am going to enjoy a nice, soft bed while I am able since I don't think we will be staying anywhere with one after we leave here," she said as she shook out her dress. The dwarves chuckled at this and agreed with her, sending her off in the dark with a chorus of goodnights. Eleanor waved back at the group and started down the path to her room.

Thorin watched her from the edge of the pavilion where he had been standing away from the group and had to force himself not to follow her. He was able to stay still for maybe five minutes, before he snuck away from the group to follow her. He caught up with her at the fountain close to her room. She had stopped at its edge and sat running her fingers through the clear pool. The way the moon shone above her head gave her a glow that only enhanced how beautiful she was. Thorin paused for a moment, not wanting to disturb her, but unable to back away.

Eleanor sensed someone watching and she turned around to see who it was. It didn't take her but a moment to see Thorin standing and watching her. Eleanor's breath caught as she watched him begin to walk towards her. Despite him being just a few inches shorter than her, he seemed immense. His build was powerful with broad shoulders and thick arms that sat on a trim waist and solid legs. Now that she knew she was staying here she allowed herself to really see him and she wondered at her ability to ignore him so far. She chalked it up to the bump on her head for that is the only explanation for not noticing him like this.

Thorin walked up to her with the intention of talking to her about joining the group, but when he got close to her he lost his words. As she sat on the edge of the fountain, he towered over her and her upturned face illuminated by moonlight was just too powerful to resist. He slowly reached out a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and even though he had stopped breathing he heard her slight gasp. He didn't mean to move so quick and looking back on it he wouldn't be able to explain why, but hearing her gasp and having her eyes locked on him spurred him to action.

Before Eleanor could think, Thorin had her head firmly, but gently grasped between his hands and his mouth was pressed to hers. His mouth, while solid, was soft and gentle and Eleanor relaxed into his embrace. She felt his tongue gently brush her lips and she didn't even have to think before she opened for him. The kiss intensified and Eleanor's hands moved of their own accord up his waist to his shoulders and then behind his head to make sure he didn't end it too soon.

It was the first time in his life that Thorin could say his head spun. No female had ever done this to him and the feeling was both terrifying and exhilarating. His hands moved from her head to her waist to lift her up and he couldn't help but run his hands from the curve of her breast down the slope of her waist to the curve of her hips. His grasp was firm on her hips as he drew her tight to him, his mouth never breaking from hers.

Eleanor lost herself in the kiss as his mouth slanted hungrily over hers. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she felt his hands move and her only thought was that she didn't want this to end. No kiss had ever moved her like this. It shook her to her core and left her longing for something she couldn't name, but knew she could only get from him.

Thorin heard the voices approaching first and cursed the interruption. He slowly pulled back from Eleanor and watched with no small amount of satisfaction the dazed look in her eyes and her red, slightly swollen lips. If the voices hadn't gotten closer, Thorin would have gone right back to what he was doing, but instead he drew her close to his side and continued the walk to her room. Eleanor didn't quite make it out of the euphoric state she found herself in and truly she didn't want to surface.

Pressed against Thorin, she let him lead her and was a bit surprised when they quickly arrived at her room. Her head said that this might be too fast, but they rest of her begged her to continue the pleasure inside the room. Luckily for her, Thorin made the decision for them. Thorin cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips desperately wishing that he could continue what they had started by the fountain, but knowing that it was too much too soon. She was going with him and so there was no reason to rush into something that she may regret. It killed Thorin to step away from her, but he did as he said, "Goodnight, Eleanor." Eleanor could barely whisper, "Goodnight, Thorin," as he turned and walked back down the path. It took Eleanor a few moments to collect herself and enter her room. As she lay down on the bed she knew that her dream would be wonderful tonight, frustrating, but wonderful.


End file.
